


Snow Angels

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Snow, Snow Angels, Winter, cas cheats, deans a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: It is snowing, and Cas is fascinated by the snow. Dean tries to teach him how to make "snow angels"





	Snow Angels

It’s the middle of winter, it is freezing cold. While Cas doesn’t seem that bothered by the cold, it was evident that Dean and Sam were clearly cold since they were wrapped in every single blanket the motel provided. While Dean laid awkwardly on the tiny hotel couch, he looks over to Cas. Cas stands at the window of the hotel room, staring out into the abyss.

“What’s so interesting Cas?” Dean asks bringing himself off the couch, bringing the pile of blankets with him.

“It’s snowing.” Cas replied, his gaze still fixed on the window.

Dean comes up to the window, standing beside Cas, and looks out of the window. Cas was right, it had indeed starting snowing. Dean tried to think about when it had starting snowing but couldn’t work out the timing. They continued to stare out the window, when all of a sudden, Dean had an idea. He’d freeze to death doing it, but he wanted to teach Cas about the snow. Dean shrugged out of the blankets, pulling his jacket and boots back on.

“Where you going?” Sam asked from the bed, where he had been lying reading a book.

“Just to show Cas something” Dean explained.

Sam nodded, returning back to his book.

“Come on Cas.” Dean said motioning at Cas to follow him outside.

Cas followed Dean outside, and as Dean predicted he froze straight away. It was freaking cold…! But he stood there and took it. “Alright Cas, I am going to show you how to make snow angels.”

Cas grumbled, “I already know how…” he grumbled again, before falling forward into the snow.

Dean fell to his knees, laughing before Cas mumbled, “Dean… am I doing this right?”

Dean finished laughing, “No Cas. Couldn’t be doing it anymore wrong.”

Dean sat on his ass in the snow, feeling it instantly soak into his jeans, but ignored it, falling onto his back, now lying in the snow.

“Cas, you need to turn over onto your back, now.” Cas followed Dean’s instructions, turning from his stomach onto his back.

“Dean, now what do I do?”

“Now you just move your arms and legs, up and down, to create the angel effect.” Dean explained.

Cas cheated by using his wings, to create the angel affect.

“You’re such a cheater, Cas!” Dean said sitting up.

“That’s how I roll.” Cas laughed, when he quoted one of Dean’s lines.

“Let’s go back to the motel before we freeze. Hopefully Sam’s fixed the heater by now.”

“Sore loser…” Cas accused, before hanging his head and following Dean.

 


End file.
